Before the Weeding Translate
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Hinata was getting married...not to Sasuke though. So it is just the alcohol making her ready to jump his bones, right? AU Modern, Request fic... Chap 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Wedding Translated**

DISCLAIMER :

Masashi Kishimoto

**DemonicXaliv** (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke and Hinata

Sasuke memutar matanya saat ia memasuki bar. Dia tidak ingin berada di sana. Namun ia ingin menjadi orang baik untuk pernikahan temannya berarti dia harus. Dia baru saja selesai mengantar temannya yang pengantin pria ke tempat tidur dan sekarang dia harus melakukan itu untuk pengantin wanita.

Dia melangkah ke bar counter. "Kankuro, di mana dia?" Sasuke bertanya. Kankuro adalah seorang teman lama yang mendirikan bar dengan dua saudaranya.

Pria itu menyeringai padanya. "Semuanya di sana." Katanya menunjuk ke satu set meja dekat sudut. Berteriak, semua teriakan datang dari semua wanita yang ada di sana memanggilnya. "Kamu hanya perlu membawanya, aku sudah punya orang lain untuk naik.." Dia memberitahu.

"Siapa yang membiarkannya minum terlalu banyak?" Sasuke mempertanyakan memelototi pria itu.

"Hanya mencoba untuk menjalankan bisnis di sini!" Kankuro mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Cukup buruk aku harus memberi mereka minuman setengah dari seharusnya karena mereka semua teman-temanku." Dia mengeluh.

"Baik." Sasuke mendengus. Dia memandang ke kelompok perempuan.

Hinata mabuk.

Dia tahu itu. Dia tidak pernah banyak untuk minum dan bahkan harus yakin dalam pesta lajang yang di adakan oleh teman-temannya. Masing-masing punya alasan untuk berpesta seperti gila-gilaan dan minum sampai mereka muntah.

Hinata bahkan tidak berencana untuk minum alcohol ketika mereka pertama kali tiba. Tapi setelah ia minum satu gelas dia menjadi ketagihan dan akhirnya ia minum 5 gelas alcohol serta 2 Margarita.

Kemudian ia menambah 4 gelas lagi dan minuman alcohol lainnya seperti 'sex on the beach', minuman yang membuatnya penasaran dan ia harus meminumnya.

Hinata menyukainya. Hinata tidak menduga apa yang akan terjadi karena tindakannya. Hinata akan melakukan apa pun yang ingin dia lakukan.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke bar. Matanya memandang padanya setiap beberapa saat. Dalam keadaan normal dia akan gugup dan takut dengan tindakan apapun yang mungkin mengganggu orang itu.

Penyebabnya tidak hanya Sasuke orang terbaik di pernikahannya yang akan diadakan, ia adalah bosnya.

Saat ini ia hanya tampak seperti dewa seks. Sebuah gambaran dari sebagian besar wanita di sekelilingnya berbicara secara bebas tanpa perlu kegugupan, Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat ia berjalan tepat ke arahnya.

Pikirannya terguncang dengan heran betapa hebatnya dia bila berada di tempat tidur.

Dia berada di depannya. Bahkan sekilas ia menoleh ke arah wanita lain.

"Bangunlah." Ia memerintahkan menunjuk ke atas dengan tangan sebagai petunjuk.

"Bukankah pesta ini hanya untuk pihak perempuan saja?" Ino berceloteh serta tawa yang mengejek lalu di ikuti tawa dari gadis-gadis yang berada di meja itu kecuali Hinata.

Hinata masih terfokus pada tubuhnya. Dia mengenakan jeans dan t-shirt. Sesuatu yang jarang ia pakai, sebenarnya ia belum pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti ini

"Hinata!" Bentak pria di depannya telah menarik perhatiannya kembali ke wajahnya.

"Hmm?" Dia bersenandung dengan heran. Tidak mengingat apa yang telah diperintahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Bangunlah, aku akan membawamu pulang." Ia memerintahkan lagi kali ini dengan lebih detail.

"Apakah kau akan menyeretku ke tempat tidur?" Hinata terkikik. Gadis-gadis bersorak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya. Ia meraih lengannya dan membimbing tubuhnya berdiri.

Lututnya sudah tidak bisa menopang berat badannya karena mabuk berat. Hinata tidak mampu untuk berdiri sendiri. Sasuke merampas minuman dari tangan Hinata.

Suatu tindakan yang mungkin ide yang buruk karena tangan Hinata sekarang bebas untuk menangkup pantat Sasuke dan memberi meremas agresif. Para gadis lainnya berteriak keras setuju atas tindakannya Hinata pada Sasuke. Keberaniannya berlanjut saat ia mencoba mencium Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya Hinata hanya berhasil mencium sudut mulutnya Sasuke.

"Hinata, berhenti." Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata agar berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan

Hinata tidak menuruti perintahnya bahkan dia bersikap seolah tidak mendengarkan perintah Sasuke. Tubuhnya menempel erat ke Sasuke, lengannya dilingkarkan di pinggang untuk membantu menjaga keseimbangan. Dia mendorong serta meletakkan kepalanya pada telinga dan leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerah dan berpendapat kalau melawan dia hanya akan lebih merepotkan, jadi dia hanya membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan apapun yang ia suka.

Setidaknya itu ide yang baik untuk saat ini, sehingga Sasuke tidak melawan apapun yang Hinata perbuat padanya karena ia sangat ingin membawanya keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis sekarang juga.

Dia berjalan ke Kankurou lagi. Dia mendudukkan Hinata di bangku bar. Sasuke harus melawan tangannya Hinata saat dia meraih dompetnya.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil dompet dalam saku belakang celananya.

"Di sini, semuanya selesai." Dia mengatakan sambil menyerahkan kartu kredit pada Kankurou. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan gerakan tangan Hinata yang sedang memijat pantatnya.

Kankuro mengambil kartu itu. Alis terangkat dan seringai muncul di wajahnya begitu melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke masih diam sambil menunggu. Dia tidak melawan tangan Hinata sampai dia mencoba melepas ikat pinggangnya Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tidak mau ditelanjangi di tengah-tengah sebuah bar dengan tunangan temannya dan di depan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Hinata bersandar pada Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menciumnya lagi, tapi dia hanya bisa mencium pipinya.

Hinata memasang wajah cemberut saat Sasuke terus menggagalkan tindakannya.

"Tidak" Kata Sasuke tegas dan Sasuke diam lagi tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hinata cemberut sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan kegiatan yang menjadi kesenangannya saat ini.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Kankurou dengan menyerahkan kembali kartu itu pada Sasuke. Mata Kankurou melihat ke wajah Hinata yang tenggelam di leher Sasuke, dan Kankurou melihat ada sedikit memar pada kulitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Kankurou bertanya serta memberikan seringai ingin tahu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik." Sasuke merengut dan mengambil kartu itu kembali. Dia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam dompetnya.

Kemudian harus mendorong tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari pantatnya sehingga ia bisa meletakkan dompet kembali ke dalam celana jinsnya.

Sasuke menghela ketika ia berbalik menghadap kepada Hinata. Ini tidak akan mudah.

Sasuke meletakkan lengannya di pinggangn Hinata lagi. Mengangkat dirinya dari kursi Sasuke bisa mendengarkan cekikikan saat mereka keluar dari bar dan menuju mobilnya.

Dia mengerang kesal saat ia mencapai SUV hitam besar. Dia menarik kunci dari sakunya menggunakan remote control untuk membuka pintu kendaraan tersebut. Dia meraih pintu penumpang.

Dia membiarkan mobilnya terbuka, dan dia senang karena tidak memarkir mobilnya disebelah siapapun sehingga Sasuke bisa memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya saat Sasuke akan mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hinata, masuk ke mobil." Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak kita berdua masuk ke kursi belakang?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah ke telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak" Sasuke menolak dengan tegas dan menyakinkan jika gadis ini sedang mabuk berat.

Butuh beberapa menit agar Hinata mau masuk ke kursi penumpang. Sasuke Berjalan memutari mobil dan dia masuk ke sisi pengemudi.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas sambil memutar kunci kontaknya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang ...

To Be Continue

Author Note : Saya mencoba buat mentejemahkan sebuah fic dari **DemonicXaliv **dan dia dari negara lain entah aku juga tidak tau dia dari negara mana.. tadi aku sudah PM dia minta ijin agar aku translate ficnya yg teks aslinya bahasa inggris jadi bahasa indonesia di akunku, dan dia mengijinkan untuk aku translate ke dalam bahasa indonesia... Thanks ya...

Maaf kalau bahasa masih sedikit kaku atau malah ancur untuk next chapnya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...

**...Mohon Direview...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the Wedding Translated**

DISCLAIMER :

Masashi Kishimoto

**DemonicXaliv** (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke and Hinata

Untuk beberapa menit Sasuke berpikir perjalanan mungkin berjalan lancar saat ia melaju menyusuri jalanan kota yang sepi. Hinata tenang di kursi penumpang. Sasuke berpikir Hinata mungkin telah jatuh tertidur dalam kenyamanan kursi penumpang.

Tangan Hinata yang bergerak dan jatuh di paha Sasuke mengatakan yang Sasuke tersentak. Mobil Sasuke oleng dan melintasi garis jalan sebentar sebelum Sasuke mengembalikkan posisi mobilnya ke jalan yang benar. Sasuke sekilas menatap marah ke arah Hinata. Hinata melakukannya ... baiklah hampir saja.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah, dia melihat lengan Hinata membentang di pahanya. Mata Sasuke terfokus tegas di pangkuannya.

Sasuke mengutuk pelan saat tangan Hinata bergerak di atas tonjolan di celana jinsnya. "Hinata." Desisnya memelototi jalan sehingga Sasuke tidak akan kecelakaan dan membunuh keduanya.

"Takut?" Hinata menggoda. Jari-jarinya dengan mudah bergerak untuk membuka sabuk. Di balik sabuk meraba-raba kancing dan ritsleting sambil tetap mencari-cari di bawah pakaian Sasuke.

Punggung Sasuke menjadi tegap dan lurus serta tegang. Jari-jari Hinata membungkus di sekitar penis Sasuke yang sedang ereksi dan menariknya keluar agar matanya dapat melihatnya.

Sasuke mengutuk tubuhnya karena begitu lemah dan cepat berereksi. Sasuke langsung mengerang setelah Hinata mengelus penisnya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk menutup matanya saat ia melihat lampu-lampu jalan.

"Hinata jika kau tidak menghentikannya kita berdua bisa mati." Sasuke mendesis. Otak Sasuke memohon agar Hinata segera berhenti. Semua yang Hinata lakukan membuat pikiran Sasuke yang biasanya logis menjadi tidak berlaku dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rupanya Hinata yang terpengaruh alkohol berubah menjadi agresif. "Itulah yang membuat Hinata bahkan lebih menarik."

Sasuke segera menginjakkan kakinya direm. Dia hampir menerobos lampu merah ketika mulut Hinata melumat ujung penisnya. Salah satu tangan Sasuke melepaskan kemudi dan memegang kepala Hinata menghindari supaya kepala Hinata tidak terbentur kemudi mobil.

Sasuke memaksa Hinata agar melepaskan 'barangnya' yang sudah tenggelam kedalam tenggorokannya Hinata.

Suara erangan kecil yang dibuat Hinata membuat Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata. Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya kembali meraih dan memegang kemudi mobil dan memaksa fokus lagi kejalan karena lampu sudah berubah hijau.

Meskipun mata Sasuke tetap di jalan, sesekali matanya melirik Hinata. Semua gerakan Hinata terekam di memori dalam otaknya Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan erangan saat Hinata memutar-mutar lidahnya di ujung penis Sasuke. Hinata melahap penis Sasuke kedalam mulutnya lagi. Sebuah kesenangan dan juga menyakitkan secara bersamaan ketika Hinata menekankan giginya keorgan intim Sasuke.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata membuat Sasuke kelimbungan. Dan seperti saat itu semua ini disebabkan oleh minuman keras, dan Sasuke sekarang tahu untuk tidak pernah membiarkan wanita ini minum minuman keras lagi.

FLASHBACK

Jam kerja sudah lama berakhir ketika Sasuke kembali ke kantor setelah pertemuannya. Sebuah pertemuan yang memakan waktu hingga dua jam kemudian Sasuke dihadapkan oleh orang-orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memahami konsep sederhananya, jadi tentu saja mereka 'orang-orang bodoh itu' tidak akan memahami konsep yang lebih rumit.

Sasuke mengusap dahinya. Dia bisa merasakan sakit kepala muncul menjadi migrain. Secara singkat mempertanyakan mengapa Sasuke berpikir menjadi pengacara berarti tidak harus berurusan dengan orang-orang bodoh ...

Itu sudah menjadi asumsi bodoh karena Sasuke berteman dengan salah satu orang bodoh yang pernah ia temui ... Namun tidak dapat Sasuke pungkiri jika teman yang ia anggap bodah ternyata seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan. Hell, Apa yang dunia akan kiamat?

Kembali ke kantornya Sasuke sudah bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Sasuke tahu bau seperti wiski yang ia simpan di mejanya selama berhari-hari saat ia bekerja keras.

Sasuke mendengar tangisan yang teredam. Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dan ia menggeram pelan.

Sasuke tau jika dia seharusnya menyuruh Hinata, Sekretarisnya pulang lebih awal. Hinata tampak kesal sepanjang hari ini, tapi Sasuke tahu betul jika ia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan perkerjaannya tanpa Hinata.

Sasuke juga menduga teman bodohnya a.k.a Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu ... jelas terlihat sangat bodoh untuk marah pada Hinata saat ini. Mereka (Hinata dan Naruto) telah berpacaran selama satu tahun tiga bulan.

Bermula dari hari itu, waktu Naruto datang ke kantor Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang dan Naruto bertemu dengan wanita pemalu itu a.k.a Hinata yang juga bekerja sebagai Sekretarisnya Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke sering menjadi penengah dalam masalah mereka. Semua masalah mereka yang terjadi cenderung karena kesalahan Naruto.

"Hinata." Sasuke mengerang menekan tombol lampu. Ruangan menyala dan Sasuke kini bisa melihat Hinata meringkuk dengan lututnya dilipat menyentuh dagunya. Lengan Hinata menarik kakinya lebih dekat lagi. Tangan Hinata memegang leher botol 'Jack Daniel'(merek alkohol),cairan berwarna kuning itu yang sebelumnya terisi penuh itu sekarang menjadi setengah botol setelah Hinata meminumnya.

Hinata kembali terisak pelan sebagai respon dari panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah. Dia tidak lebih buruk dari ini ingin segera menyelesaikanya dan pergi tidur. Sasuke tau dia tidak akan bisa. Sasuke mulai menyingkirkan kertas yang berserakan meskipun berharap agar dapat mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Aku tahu Naruto itu idiot, tapi kau biasanya tidak minum." Sasuke mencoba berbicara pada Hinata meskipun Hinata sudah mengetahui maksud Sasuke.

"Maaf." Hinata bergumam. Cairan kuning itu membuat suara Hinata serak dan Hinata tetap kembali meminum cairan itu lagi. Setelah meminumnya Hinata merengutkan alisnya ketika ia kembali merasakan cairan kuning itu masuk ketenggorokannya, dan rasanya tidak enak.

"Jika kau tidak suka maka berhenti meminumnya." Katanya. Sasuke berjalan mengambil botol dari genggamannya Hinata. Sasuke menekan bagian atas botol yang terbuka ke bibirnya dan meminum cairan itu. Sasuke segera menutup botol itu saat ia menemukan penutup botolnya. Meletakkan kembali di meja seperti semula agar tidak terjangkau oleh Hinata.

Sasuke bersandar melihat kebawah saat Hinata duduk di kursi. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tidak mau bicara." Hinata berkata pelan membiarkan kakinya lurus dan jatuh ke lantai. "Aku masih bekerja jadi aku harus tetap disampingmu." Hinata kembali berbicara pelan dan tak peduli jika itu terdengar menyedihkan.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke membesarkan volume radio mobilnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena mereka a.k.a Sasuke dan Hinata menyukai lagu ini dan ingin terdengar jelas ke telinga mereka.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi suara rintihan yang berasal dari tenggorokan Hinata saat ia terus mengerakkan kepala atas dan ke bawah di pangkuannya Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menerawang. Tidak hanya itu Hinata menikmati Sasuke, tapi tangan Hinata sendiri telah berjalan antara kedua kakinya sendiri. Masuk di bawah celana dalamnya, Hinata mengesekkan tangannya sendiri ke bagian intimnya sendiri.

Sasuke terus mendesah sambil melirik ke gedung yang ia lewati. Sasuke merasa membangun kondominium sendiri. Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya ketaman menghentikannya lalu mengambil kunci dari lubang kunci dan ia menatap Hinata.

Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk menghentikan Hinata karena perutnya menegang. Penisnya Sasuke semakin menegang dan ia tahu jika ia akan datang di dalam mulut Hinata. Sasuke mengerang dengan kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memandang ke Hinata saat Hinata menarik dirinya dari 'barang pribadi' Sasuke.

Mulut Hinata terbuka. Sasuke bisa melihat cairan putih kental berada di lidahnya Hinata. Mungkin ini sudah cukup. Mungkin ini adalah apa yang Hinata butuhkan untuk kembali kekenyataan hidup.

"Hi-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya serta shock saat Sasuke melihat Hinata menelan cairan substansinya yang ia keluarkan tadi didalam mulut Hinata. Senyum manis menggoda melintas diwajahnya Hinata mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ini jauh dari kata selesai...

**To Be Continue**

Author Note : Gillaaaaa, saya menerjemahkan ini berkali-kali menahan diri buat blushing. Karena apa inti dari cerita ini jika Hinata melakukan bllow job ke Sasuke saat mobil sedang bergerak. Oh ya jika para reader tidak paham dengan kata 'membangun kondominiumnya sendiri' silahkan PM saya dan akan saya jawab karena arti kata itu sangat vulgar. Tapi jika ada reader yang tau juga bisa nulis di kotak review agar reader yang lainnya bisa membacanya dan tau artinya. Dan disini reader juga akan tau hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke itu seperti apa. Oh ya, Ceritanya kependekkan ya? Dan maaf kalau kata-katanya masih agak kaku lagi, karena saya juga agak kesulitan melemaskan kata-katanya agar artinya tidak terlalu jauh dari bahasa aslinya.

**Balasan Review :**

Indigo Mitha-chan : Iya disini sudah terungkap klu Hina tunangannya Naru. Habis baca jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Freeya Lawliet : Iya masih agak kaku, tapi di chap yg ni saya usahakan lebih lemes lagi kata-katanya.. anda akan menemukan hina yang agresif di chap ini. selesai baca jangan lupa review lagi ya..

jump-an : Oke disini kata-kata 'dia' udah aku maksimalkan untuk ganti dengan kata-kata Sasuke atau Hinata. Selesai baca jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Hime No Rika : iya seperti yang kamu mau, disini Sasu adl bosnya Hina. Selesai baca jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Kurumi no Kitsu, Guest : iya udah update nih.. jangan lupa review lagi ya..

Mamoka, ika chan : iya makanya moku-chan translatekn untuk anda... jangan lupa review lagi ya..

lavender hime : iya aku sendiri ja jg suka sama ceritanya, jangan lupa review lagi ya..

demikooo : : Oke disini kata-kata 'dia' udah aku maksimalkan untuk ganti dengan kata-kata Sasuke atau Hinata. Selesai baca jangan lupa review lagi ya. Author sesungguhnya masih belum ada ide buat lanjutn yg chap 5.

A, Yuka Dei-chan : iya ceritanya emg seru, ni udah update chap 2.. jangan lupa review lagi ya...

Mangkoxdesu : iya maafkn saya jika bahasanya masih agak aneh, ni udh update chap 2, jangan lupa review lagi ya...

KumbangBimbang : iya gaya bahasanya masih kaku, tapi di chap ni sy usahakn lebih lemes lagi dari sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the Wedding Translated**

DISCLAIMER :

Masashi Kishimoto

**DemonicXaliv** (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke and Hinata

Sasuke membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk mengeluarkan Hinata dari mobil. Kelihatannya Hinata ingin melanjutkan usahanya lagi dalam ruang sempit nan kecil itu. Hinata sekarang digendong oleh Sasuke di punggungnya saat Sasuke menggendong Hinata Sasuke dapat merasakan jari-jari tangan nakal Hinata berkeliaran serta meraba-raba kulitnya dan tangan Hinata berhenti di ujung kemejanya Sasuke.

Bibir Hinata mengecup ringan serta sedikit menekankan ciumannya pada bagian belakang leher Sasuke dimana dapat mengirimkan rasa merinding diseluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau harus lebih sering berpakaian seperti ini." Kata Hinata dengan jari-jarinya mempelajari garis kedewasaan/garis-garis tubuh Sasuke yang sixpack. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Semua yang Hinata katakan tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Sasuke. Sasuke percaya jika Hinata terlalu mabuk untuk mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Hinata masih belum cukup mabuk untuk tahu dengan siapa ia melakukan ini semua saat Hinata mengerangkan nama Sasuke lagi disaat ia menempel bibirnya di leher Sasuke. Namanya ... Sasuke... Bukan nama pria yang akan menikah dengan Hinata dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam (Nama Naruto).

Suatu pemikiran pahit tentang pernikahan dalam pikiran Sasuke. Jika Sasuke mau jujur dengan dirinya sendiri pada saat itu, saat Naruto memaksa untuk menemaninya makan siang bertiga dengan Hinata maka Sasuke tidak akan setuju.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke! Ayo Teme, Bantu aku keluar!" Naruto memohon dengan terus merengek membuat telinga Sasuke berkedut dan risih dengan suara Naruto yang cempreng itu.

"Aku bilang, tidak!" Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan rengekan yang Naruto keluarkan untuk dirinya. "Berhentilah bersikap pengecut lakukanlah sendiri, Dobe." Setelah Sasuke mengatakannya ia palingkan lagi tatapannya dari Naruto kembali ke pekerjaannya. Hey Sasuke mencoba untuk bekerja lagi setelah terganggu dengan rengekan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa Teme. Hinata akan berpikir aku seorang pecundang dan hanyalah orang aneh!" Naruto mengeluh dan gelisah di kursinya.

"Kau." Ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai kecil muncul di atas bibir Sasuke. Sepertinya dia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto yang menghina dirinya sendiri jika dia 'seorang pengecut dan aneh'.

"Diam!" Naruto membentak Sasuke. "Kau hanya memintanya untuk bergabung dengan kita untuk makan siang!" Naruto masih terus merengek pada Sasuke.

"Baik, tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya." Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui. Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, "Oh dan jika Hinata setuju untuk berkencan denganmu Dobe, Kemudian kalian berdua putus, perlu kau ketahui jika... aku di sisinya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sisinya? Aku temanmu yang terbaik!" Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke atas pernyataannya.

"Karena aku yang lebih menyukainya." Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto sebelum ia keluar pintu.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan dia segera menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Membawa Hinata ke ruang tamu yang gelap. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menjatuhkan Hinata ke kasurnya. Hinata tidak tersinggung meskipun tubuhnya dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke di atas kasur malahan ia terkikik geli atas perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke sudah berencana untuk buru-buru keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Hinata disana sendirian. Mudah-mudahan Hinata tetap di sana dan melakukan sesuatu sesukanya agar dia senang dan tidur secepatnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak cukup cepat. Tangan Hinata menangkap saku celana Sasuke sebelum Sasuke bergerak cukup jauh dari tempat tidur.

Sasuke melepaskannya lalu mendesah, dia lelah. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga emosional. Sasuke telah menyingkirkan semua perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun sekarang. Sasuke selalu menjaga emosi yang ia sembunyikan dan ia kurung selama ini dengan baik.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi, mengapa Hinata saat ini memaksa perasaan Sasuke yang selama ini ia pendam dan Sasuke kira telah pergi, suatu kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sasuke telah mencintai Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat mata Hinata. Murni putih gelap dengan nafsu. Jika Sasuke memberikan apa yang Hinata inginkan dalam matanya lalu Hinata sadar dan tau apa yang terjadi maka Hinata akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hinata, siapakah aku?"

"Sasuke U-chi-ha." Hinata sedikit mendesah. Hinata berdiri di atas kasur menggunakan lututnya posisi berlulut kemudian Hinata menarik sabuk celana Sasuke lalu mulai melepaskan sabuk yang melekat pada celana panjang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan besok?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata sekali lagi

"Menikah." Hinata mengangkat kemeja Sasuke dan dengan lembut mencium tempat dibawah pusar Sasuke.

"Untuk siapa." Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Naruto."

Sasuke menggeram di tenggorokannya. Hinata tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan, mabuk atau tidak. Apakah dia akan mengingat semua itu masih keesokan harinya, tetapi untuk terakhir kalinya(sebelum pernikahannya dengan Naruto) Sasuke ingin memiliki Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mendorong Hinata di kasur. Hinata mengeluarkan cekikikannya lagi. Sasuke mulai membuka kemejanya, kaos dalam, sabuk, celana jeansnya, dan sepatunya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah dan kembali naik ke atas kasur bergabung dengan Hinata.

Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Hinata dengan kuat. Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan tekanan yang sama. Jari-jari Hinata menelurusi rambut Sasuke. Hinata mengerang pelan dibibirnya. Kedua tubuh mereka saling menerima terhadap satu sama lain.

Sasuke menarik diri untuk menarik napas. Menggunakan waktu luang sejenak Sasuke mulai membuka kemeja serta celana Hinata.

Sasuke amat sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat bahwa Hinata tidak mengenakan Bra dan celana dalam di balik kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir kalau Hinata menjadi berani seperti ini... Kemudian lagi Hinata telah melakukan blow job pada penis Sasuke ketika Sasuke sedang mengemudikan mobil. Hinata benar-benar berani..

Tangan Hinata kembali meraba daerah belakang leher Sasuke menariknya untuk berciuman lagi. Tangan Sasuke mulai menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Hinata. Hinata dapat menghafal seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang tersentuh oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menangkup payudara Hinata menghafalkan setiap rinci bentuk dari gundukan daging besar nan sensitif tersebut. Hinata melengkungkan punggungnya keatas kearah tubuh Sasuke demi mendapatkan sentuhan lebih dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menjepit puting merah muda Hinata menggunakan Jari-jarinya, Sasuke mulai melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata dan mulai menjalankan bibirnya kearah payudara Hinata. Sasuke mulai menghisap payudara Hinata memasukkan semuanya pada bibirnya dan Sasuke juga menjilati payudara Hinata. Tangan Hinata mencengkram tangan Sasuke dengan kuat sedangkan tangan Hinata yang satunya memegang kepala Sasuke, menenggelamkan lebih dalam kepala Sasuke ke payudaranya.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke meluncur kepinggul Hinata. Jari tangan Sasuke kini berada di antara kedua kaki Hinata, ia dapat merasakan gairah Hinata yang sangat besar. Cairan putih mulai keluar dari bagian intim Hinata. Hinata mulai menjerit ketika merasakan jari Sasuke mulai menggosok titik klitorisnya. Pinggul Hinata terangkat keatas mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Hinata dapat merasakan vaginanya mulai panas akan aksi jari Sasuke didalam.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata dia mencoba membungkam jeritan Hinata agar tidak terlalu keras. Tapi, tangan Sasuke tetap berada didalam vagina Hinata mengocoknya lebih cepat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata dan memasukkan tangannya yang tadi berada di vagina Hinata masuk ke mulut Hinata. Rupanya Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk menghisap 'jus' miliknya sendiri.

Sementara tangan Sasuke masih berada dimulut Hinata untuk dihisap, tangan Sasuke yang satunya membuka paksa kedua kaki Hinata agar terbuka lebar, tanpa peringatan apapun Sasuke langsung memasukkan paksa penisnya kedalam Hinata.

Hinata berteriak keras merasakan tubuhnya telah dimasuki. Tubuh Hinata menghisap penis Sasuke semakin dalam. Sasuke tidak memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk membiasakan diri saat Sasuke terus memaksa menyodokkan miliknya lebih dalam. Dengan terengah-engah Hinata terus memanggil nama Sasuke. Hinata terus mengatur nafasnya saat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan dinding vagina Hinata mulai mengencangkan dan ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa penisnya saat ini telah diremas-remas dengan nikmat. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bergerak lebih keras memacunya juga bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Kedua tubuh mereka mulai menegang dan akhirnya mereka keluar secara bersamaan.

Sasuke menarik dirinya keluar dari lubang Hinata dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata. Keduanya terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke dan mulai menciumnya lagi, menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk merangkul Sasuke.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note : Hosh..Hosh..Hosh... panas..panas.. disini panas bangget.. *kipas-kipas... astaga aku dari tadi mimisan terus *lebay nerjemahin ini. gimana ini hot? Cukup hot? Atau kurang hot? Tapi menurutku sih kurang hot hahahaha #mesum banget...

Oh ya fic aslinya hanya sampai chap 3, saya punya pilihan buat reader yang pertama readers ingin fic ini lanjut ke chap 4 tapi idenya dari saya sendiri dan saya juga akan meminta ijin ke author aslinya buat ngembangin fic ini sendiri atau yang kedua saya berhentikan fic ini sampai ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari author aslinya kapan mau lanjutin, dan sebagai permintaan maafnya saya akan menerjemahkan fic yang lainnya dan yang pasti mesum... hehehehe... oke pilihan berada di tangan readers, polling untuk pilihan terbanyak akan menentukan fic ini...

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu karena keterbatasan waktulah yang membuat saya tidak dapat membalas satu persatu.. sekian dari saya sampai jumpa lagi...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
